comicplantfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Vs battles 3/@comment-44369939-20200101211857
Tribunal Spectre (Marvel Comics / Dc Comics) vs Captain Falcon (Joke Battles / https://joke-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Captain_Falcon_(Mildly_Wanked)) Tribunal Spectre's profile tier: high 0 | possibly higher | possibly far higher with abilities Origin: Marvel Comics and Dc comics Classification: Wrath of Zeus, Human-God, Cosmic-Abstract Being, False Judge of the Marvel Universe (Real Judge been and being Stan Lee (Spiderman) and his successors (iron men)) (prior to stan lee or with, fulcrum/jack kirby) | 4-headed god | Personification of Multiversal Law & Order, Spirits, And Mythical Energy | Fairy | Fusion of the Living Tribunal and The Spectre gender: male age: unknown | possibly 770+ years powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 5), Regeneration (High-Godly), Non-Corporeal, Abstract Existence (Type 1), Extrasensory Perception (Remembers and knows when changes in the past are done), Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Life and Death Manipulation, Power Nullification, Energy Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Transduality (Type 2), Avatar Creation, Void Manipulation, Nothingness Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Duality Manipulation, Cosmic-Force Manipulation, Entropy Manipulation, Emotion/Empathy Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Sealing, Summoning, Magic, Flight, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Size-Shifting, Shapeshifting, Cosmic Awareness, Omnipresence, Nigh-Omniscience. Holds the powers of nearly all abstract and cosmic entities, as they are all part of his self | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Extrasensory Perception (Sensed Eclipso-Jean Loring against her will), Cosmic Awareness (In tune with the "web of being"), Martial Arts (Demonstrated superior fighting skill even without powers), Holy Manipulation and Abstract Existence (Type 2; The Spectre is an embodied idea of the Presence; the same was restated in Post-Flashpoint continuity), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, and 7, and 8), Higher-Dimensional Existence (The Spectre's true self originated from the Silver City), Non-Corporeal (Isn't truly a physical being), Flight, Aura (Very powerful), Invulnerability (To physical attacks as well as various energy and matter manipulation-based powers), Reality Warping (Often warps reality to punish his victims), Magic (Extensive knowledge of spells and counterspells), Energy Manipulation, Breath Attack (Can fire energy beams from his mouth), Matter Manipulation (Created a miniature sun in his palm; can create new bodies out of matter), Antimatter Manipulation (Can fire blasts of antimatter), Transmutation (Turned a man and his accessories to salt; Turned Superman to salt and others' eyes to fly larvae), Petrification (Turned Zauriel's wings to stone), Space-Time Manipulation (Can seal cracks in creation; Placed Jean Loring in a time loop), Time Stop (Can halt time around him), Time Travel (Can take others back in time and leave them in the big bang), Age Manipulation (Aged a woman to death), Existence Erasure (Turned a man to nothingness, removed an elder god from existence, and erased a ghost. Erases the beings he consumes), Deconstruction (Caused a man to disintegrate), Regeneration (Low-Godly; the Spectre's physical bodies are creations that can be remade as long as its true self remains intact), Duplication (Can separate into multiple bodies), Shapeshifting (Can turn into non-organic and organic forms, as well as pure electricity), Size Manipulation (Stated he can grow as large as the universe), Invisibility (Can turn invisible), Intangibility (Can allow attacks to pass through him; phased into Atom Smasher's chest and stopped his heart), Non-Physical Interaction (Crushed dozens of spirits in his fist), Life Manipulation (Brought stuffed apes to life to kill a poacher), Necromancy (Can summon the dead to torment the living), Weapon Creation (Can create matter out of energy), Damage Boost (Funneled energy into Damage to help recreate the big bang), Teleportation (Can teleport others alongside himself), Telekinesis (Can disassemble objects and move planets), Telepathy, Mind Manipulation (Made a man commit suicide), Memory Manipulation (Erased Martian Manhunter's memories), Soul Manipulation (Can destroy souls and tear souls out. Severed control over all of humanity's souls from a necromancer), Empathic Manipulation (Removed evil from a man), Fear Manipulation (Can cause people to go mad from fear, especially with his fear gaze), Paralysis Inducement (Can paralyze others with a gesture), Technology Manipulation (Can will weapons to stop working), Portal Creation and Dimensional Travel (Can travel to realms of the afterlife and open portals to other realms), Biological Manipulation (Altered the Phantom Stranger's face), Explosion Manipulation (Drew a nova into his hand; made people explode from the inside), Curse-based Regeneration Nullification (Madame Xanadu couldn't regrow her eyes), Void Manipulation (Can banish others into nothingness outside space and time), BFR (Banished Doctor Fate through infinite dimensions, through to the end of time), Disease Manipulation (Rotted all food and fouled all water in Kahndaq), Illusion Creation (Showed Constantine all his victims), Ice Manipulation (Froze a man), Heat Manipulation (Touching him removed enough heat from Superman's arm to cause him pain), Fire Manipulation (Summoned and controlled fire; made people spontaneously combust), Hellfire Manipulation (Removed all hellfire from Hell), Chain Manipulation (Can summon the chains of hell to trap opponents as well as form chains from his body), Earth Manipulation (Caused a volcanic eruption), Air Manipulation (Can create hurricanes powerful enough to strip flesh and shatter bone), Electricity Manipulation (Can generate lightning bolts), Summoning (Summoned a plague of insects), Forcefield Creation (Can generate energy barriers), Sealing (Sealed the Quintessence in their realm outside time and space and resealed Eclipso; Can seal others in objects), Healing (Healed his girlfriend of fatal injuries and restored life energy to Gaea), Power Bestowal (Granted Batwing protection from soul-warping hellwind), Absorption (Restored his magic by draining the Wizard and the Rock of Eternity; absorbed power from one million souls), Dream Manipulation (Broke Deadman free from a nightmare), Sleep Inducement (Put Billy Batson to sleep), Power Nullification (Sealed off Wotan's access to magic) attack potency: high multiversal level | outversal | higher with abilities speed: Immeasurable (Movement beyond linear time. This is why the speed cannot be measured. Given that S = D/T, if T is undefined the speed formula cannot be applied. This is the same reason why multiple temporal dimensions also grant immeasurable speed. For further information, see note 5 below.) lifting strength: high multiversal level | outversal | higher with abilities striking strength: high multiversal level | outversal | higher with abilities durability: high multiversal level | outversal | higher with abilities stamina: infinite | possibly higher intelligence: Supergenius | Nigh Omniscient | Omniscient | Possibly Higher standard equipment: cloak weaknesses: None Notable -- hax on, bfr on, blitz on location: large groundy and water and sunny city technical second form tribunal spectre technical second form captain falcon stats equalized at tier high 0 tribunal spectre's high 0 tier used for this fight -- Tribunal Spectre Wins by telepathy + combat ''Tribunal Spectre Wins 500++/10 (extremely good combinations and heavy hax abilities leftover) (near a complete blowout) (but since stats were equalized tribunal spectre did not one shot captain falcon jb profile #1) ''